1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermostatically operated valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermostatic valves are generally well known, e.g., as shown in German Pat. No. 3 112 138. That valve comprises a valve closing body cooperating with a single valve seat and being contoured in such a way that after progressively opening the valve the passage of fluid is reduced or limited, respectively. Therefore, at an undesired removal of the thermostat setting knob, the fluid passage is reduced or limited, respectively, in a desired manner. The known valve represents a special design, and the device provided there cannot be used for retrofitting of already installed valves. Moreover, the known design is not capable of fully throttling the throughput of a heating fluid since the closing body has to be assembled through the valve seat with clearance. Furthermore, small tolerances are required in order to limit leakage.